Akkarin's Last Breath
by donia
Summary: A short story about from Akkarin's point of view shortly before his death. My thanks to sugarinthemorning for translating my story into German under her pen name.


As Akkarin looked at Sonea, he was awed by her beauty. Her perfect, creamy skin, like the finest silk; those deep, soulful eyes he knew so well; her soft, chesnut hair, it's smoothness so inviting.

He'd never thought it possible that he would love again, but here she was, the second love of his life. If anything, his love for her was even deeper. It consumed him in every way. He was her's entirely.

His thoughts turned to their first kiss, now seeming so long ago. He shuddered with relief that she hadn't listened to his protests about them being together. What if he'd never had the chance to love her this way? He pushed the painful thought from his mind.

As Sonea focussed her power at Kariko, he recognised the look of defiance in her gaze. It made her only more perfect. She was strong. Stronger than he could ever be.

He eyes lit up in a quick expression of triumph as Kariko fell. She had done it! He had expected she could, but still felt an overwhelming joy.

The second Ichani drew closer. The look of intense concentration returned to Sonea's face.

Akkarin sent her more power. He was beginning to feel weak, but Sonea needed him. She had given up everything for him; her home, her friends, her education...even her morals. And now, because of his stupidity in missing Kariko's trick, the burden of saving the Guild and all Kyralia fell entirely on her shoulders. If he had to feel weak forever, he would still do it, for her.

A thrill of hope entered his heart as Sonea exhausted the second Ichani. Her heatstrike ran through him and he perished before Akkarin's eyes. They could do it. Surely they could.

But Akkarin could feel Sonea weakening. Nearly all of her energy was gone. She looked scared as the third Ichani began to approach. Akkarin desperately wanted to gather her in his arms and kiss away her fear. But he knew this final monster had to be killed before he could chase away her pain.

Still gripping her arms, he concentrated on feeling Sonea,s presense. He let it engulf him, all the quirks and habits he loved so much about her filling his heart with love.

Something was different. He blinked in surprise.. It was still the Sonea he knew so well, but there was something in her presense that he'd never sensed before.

Sonea directed another strike at the Ichani, and as it melted against his shield, Akkarin felt a jolt too.

A child! His head swam. He was certain of it; Sonea was carrying his child!

Endless questions filled his mind. When?...How?...Does she know?

_No_, he thought. _None of this matters_.

He had known for so long that this was the woman he would marry. Now the future seemed so close that he felt ready to burst with anticipation at what it would bring.

_A father_, he thought. _I'm going to be a father.  
_  
It felt so right.

A gasp brought Akkarin out of his reverie. He glanced at Sonea. Her face was contorted with fear, worry and exhaustion. He could feel her strength fading away. 

Akkarin felt a stab of fright. What were they to do? Sonea was not strong enough to fight this last Ichani. If they didn't kill him, everyone would perish. The guild, the king, the whole of Kyralia. Dorrien and Rothen, who had shown such courage. Dannyl who finally knew love and happiness. Lorlen would have died for nothing. He and Sonea would be the first to be destroyed.

And with them, their unborn child.

His eyes glistened. He could not allow this to happen. The baby Sonea carried was the embodiment of their undying love for one another; a part of both of them that he couldn't allow to be erased.

There was no choice. He had to give her last of his power, to save the love he would lose and the child he would never know.

With tears in his eyes, he gripped her arms tighter and sent everything he had left to her.

As the energy flowed from his body, Akkarin saw Sonea shatter the Ichani's shield. He allowed himself a moment of triumph. The Ichani fell, as he'd known he would.

In his last moments, Akkarin blinked the tears from his eyes and smiled as he thought of Sonea, who had given him so much. He would miss her, wherever he was destined to go. And thier unborn son.

_Yes_, he thought, as the last of his energy left him. _It will be a son._


End file.
